


Partner Yoga

by cloudyskiesandcurlyfries



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, but they don't know it yet, derek has feelings too, scott's a supportive friend, stiles has some feeling, they go to yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:03:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries/pseuds/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Stiles' turn to choose the pack activity and he chose a yoga class. He didn't think this through properly...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partner Yoga

**Author's Note:**

> sorta based on a real life partner experience i had last week in class  
> not beta'd so all mistakes are my own

It seemed like a good idea at a time, yoga with the pack. Ever since the pack decided they needed more bonding time together, they took turns picking an activity. This weekend was Stiles’ turn and he chose yoga. It was sort of a joke at first. Can you imagine a pack of werewolves and other supernatural creatures trying to do yoga??? That was exactly why he chose it. He thought he’d get a good kick out of it. The only downside to his plan was that it ended up being partner yoga day.

After the pack reluctantly agreed to go and they showed up to the yoga center, they started to pair off. This is where Stiles’ plan backfired a bit. Scott and Kira, Isaac and Allison, Boyd and Erica, and Lydia and Malia were all paired off, leaving Stiles and Derek the only two in the pack who didn’t have a partner. Stiles spun around the room a few times looking for a partner until his eyes landed on a grumpy and un-amused Derek standing in the corner. “Hey Derek….” He started off.

“Wanna be my yoga partner?” he asked, not directly looking him in the eyes because he was sure Derek was gonna start his whole spiel on ripping out throats with his teeth. Derek really didn’t have any other options and he sure wasn’t about to allow any of these random girls to touch him. He’d had plenty of that in his past and he didn’t need to subject himself to that anymore, causing him to begrudgingly say yes to Stiles.

The instructor stood at the front of the class and they got started. After a few stretches, they were getting ready to start the poses. Stiles couldn’t help but sneak a few glances over at Derek. Stiles thought he was doing good at hiding his feelings for Derek but now he’d have to be on top of him and touching him and he was sure his cover was going to be blown. There was no way after this that Derek wasn’t going to know that Stiles was into him, if he didn’t already know.

“Alright guys, please sit back to back with your partner and interlock your elbows” the instructor started. Stiles was already freaking out, heart going into overdrive. He slowly sat down on his mat waited for Derek to do the same. Derek was getting annoyed while he waited for Stiles to put his arms back so they could interlock them.

“Stiles. C’mon what are you doing?” he asked.

“Yeah, I’m trying Derek” he responded, trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice. Before he knew it, Derek’s strong arms were against his as they waited for the next set of instructions.

“Okay everyone now push back against your partner and use each others’ body weight to stand up” The whole class groaned as they figured out how to make it work with their partners.

Clearly Derek had never heard of teamwork because before Stiles knew it, Derek was pushing back against him trying to stand up.

Stiles flailed about as he screamed “WHAT THE HELL DEREK I WASN’T READY,” legs flopping out in front of his as he tried to gain some balance as he was half dragged up. The whole class looked at them right as Derek collapsed back onto Stiles. Laughter came from the rest of the pack as they watched a scowly Derek try to peel himself off of Stiles, while Stiles moved around more only causing them to get more tangled up.

Once they got untangled they tried again. This time it went more smoothly and Stiles could feel the muscles in Derek’s back moving against his and wow it was incredible. He had dreamed about what it’d be like to touch those muscles on Derek’s back and now here they are, against his back and he was at a loss for words. The second they stood up Derek jumped away from Stiles. They went through a few more poses that weren’t too difficult and Stiles finally felt confident that he wasn’t going to blow his cover with Derek and his feelings for him.

“Okay now everyone. One of you needs to get into downward facing dog while the other stands up by the partners head, and get into your own downward facing dog, using your partners lower back to keep your feet steady.”

The entire class stared at each other with blank expressions on their faces as they tried to figure out how to do that. While the rest of the class and the pack got started to try and figure it out, Derek and Stiles just stared at each other.

“Um…so you wanna top or bottom?” Stiles started, stopping the second he realized what he said. “Wait shit I mean not like that um you know, not top or bottom because that’s none of my business, not that you ever are a top or a bottom with any guys you wanna be with im gonna shut up now” he spluttered.

Derek just stood there with a smirk on his face. “Top or bottom is fine with me. I’m pretty versatile.” Stiles swore he saw a hint of a smile and a laugh coming from Derek as he said that.

“I uh, yeah versatile. Me too. I mean I’m pretty versatile too.”

While the rest of the class was starting to figure out the pose, the two boys were still standing there, unsure of how to start. The instructor came over to them and asked if they needed help getting started. She started to drift toward Derek, putting a hand around his bicep.

“If you want, I can do it with you and show you how it’s done” she flirted.

Stiles could see how utterly uncomfortable Derek was and decided to step in. He draped himself over Derek and pulled him away from the instructors reach.

“No, we’re all fine thank you very much.” He smiles, batting his eyelashes until she walked away. Derek grunted a small thank you as he got down into position and waited for Stiles to do his part of the position. As Stiles stood up by Derek’s head and got down into position, he started to get nervous again.

This was him getting to touch and be around Derek. Sure it was under the premise of a yoga class but still. Derek never let people touch him and Stiles felt a bit excited and nervous that he was one of the few people that got to be inside his personal bubble. They somehow made it through the rest of the class without any more embarrassing falls and even managed to get a few of the positions down perfectly and were used as an example for the entire class.

As they were leaving, Scott came up to Stiles and pulled him to the side. “Hey buddy, you know that if you like….like boys and stuff, you could tell me that right? I don’t want you to think I wouldn’t love you still.”

Stiles stared at his best friend, unable to believe what he just said. “I don’t… what are you talking about? What boy do I like?” he asked.

“Oh um I just thought…after today and after some observation and stuff that maybe you had a thing for Derek? I’m not mad that you didn’t tell me beforehand and I know he’s our alpha but if you love him and stuff I’m totally here to support you. You dad and I even talked about this a couple weeks ago because he wanted to make sure that Derek was a good guy for you and-“

“WHAT. My dad??? You mean my dad came and talked to you about a non-existent relationship between me and Derek?” he was started to hyperventilate. Sure he had a crush on Derek but he didn’t think Scott was observant enough to realize and he sure as hell didn’t think his dad noticed anything different.

“Sorry bro I just figured..well I, sorry. Just know if you do ever find yourself a nice guy, I wanna be the first to know.” Stiles just smiled as they made their way to the car.

A couple weeks later it was Derek’s turn to choose the activity. Stiles was sure it was going to be something like camping or hiking or something that Derek’s really good at so he could show off to the rest of the pack. The only instructions they had were to show up to the loft at 7pm. The rest of the pack showed up and Stiles still wasn’t there. This was because he was at home, freaking out and having a crisis because sure he had a crush on Derek but he just realized that he was in love with him.

After yoga a few weeks ago, all he could think about was Derek and his muscles and Derek all up against him. And as much as he loved Derek’s body, he loved Derek. Kind, sweet, shy, sensitive, loving, loyal, beautiful, incredible Derek. So he stalled. He was meant to be at Derek’s at 7 and it was now 7:30 and he was still pacing around his room. He wasn’t sure he would be able to face Derek now that he realized he was in love with him.

In the middle of his 30th lap around his room, his window creaked open and Derek hopped in. “Stiles. Is everything okay? You were supposed to be at my place half an hour ago and you didn’t show up and I was worried.”

Stiles’ jaw dropped. Had he heard that correctly? Derek was worried about him??? He must not have realized that his heart rate had increased because Derek was over to him in a flash.

“Stiles what’s wrong are you having a panic attack why is your heart beating so fast?” Derek was worried. The scrawny 16 year old who used to annoy him had turned into a beautiful 18 year old and he wanted to always protect and love Stiles. Not that he would ever tell Stiles that.

After being in an awkward embrace for a few minutes, Stiles finally spoke. “Sorry. I don’t know I guess I just lost track of time or something and yeah. Sorry. I was gonna show up. Why aren’t you with the pack it’s your night to be in charge of the activity are they all just sitting at your loft?”

“Yeah. But you’re pack too so when you didn’t show up I needed to make sure you were ok.” Stiles still hadn’t said anything for a few minutes when Derek spoke again. “Tonight was gonna be a big dinner at my place. I couldn’t think of what to do so I was just gonna cook for you all and I had a couple movies rented and I even bought a TV to play them on and I figured it could just be a chilled out night. But if being around the pack is too overwhelming for you or you feel left out because you aren’t paired off with anyone like the rest of the pack then you should have said something. We could have done something about it so you don’t feel left out. I don’t ever want you to feel left you. You’re too important to this pack for you to feel like you don’t belong with us.”

Stiles was in shock because he had never heard Derek speak that much, for one. Secondly, he was getting major vibes that Derek cared for him more than he was letting on. He knew that Derek deserved someone way better than him so he wasn’t planning on confessing his feelings anytime soon.

Before he had the chance to do or say anything, Derek leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to Stiles’ lips, and made his way back to the window. “Let me know if you wanna have some one on one time with me” he smirked, as he jumped out the window.

Stiles was stood frozen on the spot. Derek just kissed him. Like Derek willingly leaned in and gave him a kiss and smiled at him and oh boy maybe he had a shot at this. He hopped in his car and sped to the loft, praying that none of his dad’s deputies were out tonight. He threw the car in park and ran up the stairs to Derek’s loft. He pulled the door open and marched up to Derek who was sitting at the head of the table with the rest of the pack around him while they all enjoyed what looked like an incredible meal.

“YOU. You cannot come into someone’s room and kiss them and then jump out the window what the hell Derek????!!!!!????” At this point he was screaming and had forgotten that the rest of the pack was witnessing this embarrassing moment in his life.

They all stopped talking and slowly turned to watch Stiles. “I mean… hi guys? Sorry I’m late?” he tried to casually say. Scott just laughed, earning him a glare from Stiles.

“Scotty, you were right about that um..thing. So there you go. You’re the first to know, sorta.” Scott just smiled and told the rest of the pack that now seemed like a good time to go outside and get some fresh air. The pack left the room with knowing looks on their faces.

“So,” Derek started, leaning back in his seat, “how are you?” he smiled, a twinkle in his eye.

“I uhh no fuck you, you don’t get to ask questions it’s my turn to ask questions why did you kiss me? Like was it a mistake or did you mean to or like what was that because I gotta know before I make some embarrassing confession that I can’t take back and –“ Derek had stood up and was holding Stiles’ face, leaning in for another kiss.

“Well, if that was all I had to do to shut you up, I should have been doing that a long time ago” Derek laughed. Stiles stood there dumbfounded because Derek most definitely kissed him for a second time. Twice in one day!

“So, I love you. Sorta. A lot. Like I love you so much and that’s why I was late and I didn’t think you’d actually wanna ever kiss me back..” he trailed off. He was still lost in his own little world.

“You love me and that’s why you were late? That’s kinda a dumb reason to be late Stiles” Derek joked. Stiles was so not used to seeing this side of Derek, who joked around and was funny and sarcastic.

“You asshole. I told you I loved you and that’s what you got out of it?” he exclaimed as he punched Derek in the arm. Derek didn’t respond, only leading Stiles to the couch so he could push him down and kiss him again. After pulling away from Derek, Stiles’ eyes were wide and his mouth was open.

“Okay who are you and what have you done with Derek Hale because the Derek I know is grumpy and mysterious and doesn’t kiss me”

“Yeah, I know I come off a it grumpy at times but I don’t know Stiles, it’s been a long time since I’ve had a proper crush on someone and I sorta reverted back to my middle school self who used to annoy all the girls I had a crush on.” Stiles was in awe that Derek was sharing this with him. He didn’t have the words to tell Derek just how much this meant to him so he pulled him in for another kiss.

There was a knock on the door and a muffled voice asking if they could come back inside because they hadn’t actually finished dinner and they were still hungry. Stiles went and opened the door for his friends and earned himself a few high fives from his pack-mates. Scott clapped him on the back with a huge smile across his face.

“You know you’re gonna have to tell your dad now, right?” he laughed. Stiles just groaned and made his way to the dinner table. He joined the pack while they finished dinner, never letting go of Derek’s hand.

The two of them made a habit out of going to yoga a few times a month, just to keep the tradition. And yoga was great for becoming flexible, something Stiles and Derek were having fun with exploring. So maybe Stiles’ yoga plan didn’t completely backfire in the end.

-End.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.dylanlovesthemets.tumblr.com/)


End file.
